


You're Mine (chapter Two)

by Hazzaa_styles



Category: One Direction
Genre: BDSM smut larry ziall, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaa_styles/pseuds/Hazzaa_styles





	You're Mine (chapter Two)

{EDITED}

(TYSM FOR 20+ KUDOS AND 2 COMMENTS! I GIT ALMSOT 300 HITS YAYYYY! ILY ALL MAYBE MORE COMMENTS WOULD MEANS ALOT ILY)

[Louis' P.O.V]

When I wake up in the morning, it's because my alarm goes off. I look over at the time to see it was 10.

Meaning, Harry would be here to pick me up in an hour. I get out of the bed and grab some clothes before walking into the bathroom.

I brush my teeth before stepping into the shower. Making sure to use extra strawberry body wash. Just to make me smell good.

I step out after a few minutes and wipe my body before putting on my clothes. A pair of black skinny jeans and a navy blue short sleeved button up. 

I style my hair and add some hairspray before walking out of my room. But no before grabbing my phone and charger. As Harry said I won't be needing anything.

As I approach the kitchen i see Liam eating pancakes and smile. "Ready to leave? He'll be here in about 15" Liam says making me nervous.

Just a bit.

Only a tiny bit.

Not much. 

"Yeah, I know" I say as he gives me a plate with 3 pancakes. I get some honey and dribble it over the pancakes before eating it.

Liam also hands me a cup of coffee and I give him a smile. "Thank you" 

"Your very welcome, now you better hurry up and eat. He'll be here soon" Liam reminds me and I nod stuffing the rest of the food in my mouth and drinking the coffee. 

I get up and put the plate and cup in the sink before washing them and walking into the living room where Liam was sat. 

"I'm going to miss my best friend" Liam says and I sigh. I will miss him too. I know I will. 

"I'll miss you too Liam, but I promise to call and text when I get a chance" I say just as i hear the door bell ring. 

And that makes me nervous again. 

Really nervous. 

Cuz' we're starting today. 

Liam gives me a bone crushing hug before I make my way over to the door with my phone and charger in my pocket. 

Liam following behind me. I open the door and the beautiful boy stands in front of me again. 

"Hey Louis, ready to go?" He asks smirking and I blush a bit, shuffling on my feet before nodding. 

Liam who was stood beside me comes a bit closer towards the door peeking out and Harry gives him a smile. 

"And who's this lovely boy?" Harry asks looking over at Liam and Liam blushing before saying "Louis' best friend, Liam" he says sticking his hands out. 

"Nice to meet you Liam" Harry says and they shake hands before Harry looks over at me. "So, going?" He asks and I nod. 

Giving Liam a quick hug again before closing the door and following Harry to his car. Though someone else seems to be in the drivers seat. 

He opens the door for me. "Get in" he says and I nod climbing into the back seat on the car end. 

He comes in seconds after and sits right beside me. 

"Niall, this is Louis. Louis, this is my driver Niall" Harry says and I mutter our a "hello Niall" which he returns.

He starts driving towards most likely his house as Harry pulls me close to him. Wrapping his arms around my shoulders. 

"So, baby. We're starting today like you wanted yes?" He whispers into my ear and I shiver and nod. 

"Words Louis, one of my rules, you must reply with words" he says. "Yes Harry" I say and he sighs. 

"Yes what?" He asks. 

"Yes Harry?" I ask and he looks over at me and I smirk. 

"I know you know what to say Louis, do this right or I'll have you bend you over my knees right here" he threatened.

"Yes sir" I say and he hums. 

"Good boy, when we're at my house then we can go through the rules" he says and I nod. 

He nudged me again and I sigh. 

"Okay sir" 

Minutes later we arrive at his house. But no it's not a house. It's a fucking mansion. 

The biggest mansion I've ever seen. 

Harry climbs out and beckons me to follow which I do. I just nod and he walks up the stairs and to the front door. 

He grabs his keys and opens it and when we step inside I literally stop breathing. 

This isn't a house.

What's he talking about? 

"Cat got your tongue love?" Harry says and I blush. 

"I-um.. It's just.. Your house is so fucking big" I say in awe and he snaps his fingers. 

"No swearing, one of my other rules. Good boys don't swear" he says and I nod. 

He gives me a glare. "Okay sir, I'm sorry for swearing" he nods and motions for me to follow which I do. 

He walks into what looks likes living room and I gasp at the expensive looking furniture. 

Black leather couch, a TV connected with the wall, a glass coffee table, a book, shelf and a lamp. 

I look around in awe and let out a yelp when Harry pulls me down to sit on the couch. 

"Zayn!!" Harry calls out and I look over towards the door too see a pretty fit looking guy with jet black hair looking over at Harry. 

"Yes Harry?" He asks. 

"Mind getting out some snack for me and Louis here?" Harry asks and he nods rushing back. 

"That was Zayn, his my cook and also my friend as well as Niall, their both my friends but work for me" he says.

"That's nice sir" I say and he hums. 

"Stay here I'll be back" he says and gets up and goes down the hall way. 

Zayn comes back into the living room before Harry and sets the tray full of food and 2 cans down on the coffee table. 

"I'm Zayn" he says and sticks his hand out for me to shake. I smile and nod shaking his hand. "Louis" 

"Suits you" he smiles and I nod. "I've heard" I say chuckling slightly just as Harry walks into the living room. 

Zayn walks out and I see that Harrys holding a thick booklet. 

"So, this is the contract, and you'll have to fill out some things" he says and I nod. I've done this before it should be easy. 

"Okay so here" he says pointing to a section, "you have to write yes or no" then he points to another section "and here you'll write what you want" 

•Spanking- yes 

•Breath play- yes

•Paddle- yes 

•Public humiliation- no

•Water sports- no

•Blindfolding- yes

•Tied up- yes

•Hot wax- no

And the list went on. 

•Toys- (butt plugs, vibrator, cock rings etc) yes 

•Safe word- red

And when he turned to the other side was Harrys listed things. 

•No swearing

•No leaving the house without permission

•No touching yourself

•No coming until you ask for permission

•Never lie

•Never interrupt me 

•Always answer with words

•Always look at me when talking or being talked to

•never flirt with anyone 

•never disobey me

•never say 'no' 

Then there was a different list 

•You can ask to see your friends and family

•You can ask when wanting something 

•You must be healthy. 3 meals a day and 4 snacks 

•go by the name sir, master or daddy

And there was many more which I left. I hand the paper back to Harry and he smiles at the paper before looking over at me.

"Good boy, your going to be a good boy yes?" He asks and I smirk. 

"Yes daddy" 

Harry gives me a grin before motioning for the snacks. "Eat" 

"I'm not hungry sir" I say and he looks over at me. 

"Did you eat before you left?" He asks and I nod. 

"Words love" "yes sir I ate before I left" I say and he nods. 

"Almost forget come follow me I'll show you the rooms and toilets" he says and gets up. I follow him around the large house through multiple hallways. 

"So here's the first bathroom" he says. It was down stairs. And then we keep on walking straight and come across 4 bedrooms. 

"So in here is where Niall sleeps and here" he said and walks a bit forward "is where Zayn sleeps" 

"And then here is an isolation room" he says and I suddenly become nervous. 

Our of my 9 previous Dom's only 1 had an isolation room and he put me in there a few times and it was horrid. 

It's the worst. 

I feel a hand brush across my cheeks and look up seeing Harry giving me a small smile. 

"It's okay babe, I won't use it unless you do something that breaks the rule, I would punish you but if you keep on breaking the rules then you'll be in here" 

He says and I nod slightly. "O-okay sir" I stutter out and he smiles. 

"Good boy and that room down there is just a spare room" he says and then we walk up a flight of stairs. 

"Okay so up here in this room is where we'll be sleeping" he asks and I blush. 

We.

Both of us. 

And then he shows me a few other rooms. 

"And this last one is the play room" he says and I blush. Darkly. 

"But I won't show you that just yet" he says and I pout, but nod. "Okay sir" I say and he pushes me against the wall. 

"Are you going to kiss me?" I ask innocently.

"Hm? Should I?" He asks and I smirk. 

"I think you should daddy" 

And that's all it takes before his lips are on mine. They for like a puzzle. 

He pulls away a few minutes and I have a stupid grin on my face. 

"What are we doing today daddy?" I ask and he smiles. 

"How about we get to know each other?" And so I nod. 

We walk back into the living room. The food and drinks we barley touched still there. We sit down. 

"How about you ask me a question and then I'll answer before you answer the same one and then you ask me one and so on?" He asks and I shrug nodding. 

"Okay" 

"Okay who? He asks. "Okay sir" and he nods. 

"Good boy, I'll start. Do you work?" He asks. 

"Yes, actually I do. At a club" I say and he quirks an eyebrow. 

"Club? What type of club?" He asks. 

"Like where they have poker machines and time zone and a dance floor, karaoke and a bar and all that stuff" I say shrugging and he hums. 

"Well, I'll let you go but every time you do I'm going to stay there with you understood?" He says and I nod. "Okay sir" I say and he smiles. 

"Okay, so me as you know I own a business. A lot of people work for me. I'm quite famous so there are paparazzi around wherever I go. So I'm going to need you to be careful" 

He says and pauses. 

"I also work from here at home and from the office building, work from here most of the time and go in the office building one every week" he says and I nod. 

"And well yeah that's pretty much it, but I just need you to be careful with the paps, their don't care if you get hurt they only want money, that's why you're going to be with me at all times" he says. 

"Okay sir" I say and he nods.

"Okay good now your turn" 

"Um. How long have you been a Dom for?" I ask and he smirks. 

"About 3 years, how long have you been a sub for?" 

"About 2 years sir" I say and he grins. "2 years aye? And how many Dom's? 10?" He says and I let out a huff of breath. 

"I am a bit demanding" I state and he nods. "I know you a are but you won't do that with me would you?" He asks and I shrug. 

Cuz' honestly, I don't know. Even if Liam told me not to do something mean i can't stop straight away. It's going to take time. 

"Excuse me?" Harry asks calmly and I shrug against 

"I don't know" I say and look up at him to see him glaring at me. 

"Well you will know after I spank you" he says and my eyes widened. 

"No, no I-" 

"No?" He says his voice louder. 

"I, I'm sorry, I'm sorry please, I'm sorry sir I didn't mean too" I whimper out and he sighs. 

"I'm only letting you go cuz' it's your first day, don't mess this up Louis" he says sternly and I nod giving him a thankful smile. 

"Thanks you daddy" I say. 

"Your very welcome love, now it's around 3" he says looking down at his expensive looking watch. 

"Why don't you and Niall hang out for now? Get to know his very fun to talk too, I need to go get some paperwork done" he says and so nod. 

"Okay sir, I'll talk to Niall" I say and he smiles before getting up. 

"I'll go get him" and with that he leaves. 

Minutes later a thick Irish accent fills the rooms.

"Hey! Niall your Louis right?" He says his voice loud and I chuckle."yes I'm Louis, your very loud" I say and he pouts. 

"That not nice" he says and I chuckle again. "I wasn't trying to" I say and he gasps. 

"Really? Well maybe try to be nicer" he say and I shake my head. 

"So how old are you Louis?" He asks. 

"I'm 23, what about you?" (Let's pretend his 23) 

"I'm 24" he says. 

I nod and he gives me a smile. "Are you hungry?" He asks and I shake my head. 

"No, why are you?" I ask and look over at him, to see him stuffing his face with the food. I chuckle and he pouts. 

"Yes I am" he says as soon as he finishes chewing the food. "I'll go get us more" he says and get up. 

I get up too but in the process I end up knocking the lamp making it drop onto the floor and shatter making a loud noise. 

I hear a door slam open and then Harrys in front of me. 

His face angry. 

"Did you do that Louis?" He asks and I instantly shake my head. 

"No sir, I didn't" I say and he seems to get even more angry. 

"Are you lying?!" He asks his voice loud, clearly angry. 

"N-no sir, I'm not" I stutter and I look past him seeing a small enough gap for me to run through and I do.

I start running but he was much faster and grabs my arms tightly his nails digging into my forearm and I wince. 

"Your going to bend over my fucking knees right now" 

(Don't hate me! Please! Vote and comment?! TYSM for those comments and reads and vote for my last chapter, keep voting and commenting and you'll get more updates) 

(5 comments? Ily)


End file.
